Something is Terribly Wrong: 100 Song Parodies
by The Zutara Critic
Summary: Parodies of songs that are fitting for each character. If they're pairings, it'll be Zutara, Taang, Sukka, Mai Lee, and Jetzula. The songs have been altered slightly to reflect life in the World of Avatar. ZK TA SS MT JA Rated T for swearing. XD
1. Pimpin' All Over the World

First Parody Up is Sokka's take on Ludacris's "Pimpin' all over the World", with Aang as his Bobby Valentine, and a short cameo by his three lovers, Suki, Yue, and Ty Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: tla or Pimpin' all over the world. I Just Twist them for my sick creative pleasure.

* * *

Sokka:  
_Oh yeah..._

Aang:  
_The fancy cars,  
the women and the caviar,  
you know who we are,  
cuz we're pimpin all over the world.  
The fancy cars,  
the women and the caviar,  
you know who we are,  
cuz we're pimpin all over the world._

Sokka:  
_Sing it girls (girls)_

Suki, Yue, Ty Lee:  
_the world, the world, the world_

Sokka:  
_All over the world baby,  
It's only right that I share my experiences with ya'll  
cuz I been places you'd never imagine,  
but I'm gonna start at home when I see a girl I like I walk straight up to her and I'm like:  
Uh, Hey girl how ya doin?  
You are the woman that I'm really pursuin  
and I would like to get to know you  
can you give me your name  
if you jot down your number you'll get mine in exchange(hey)  
See I'm the man in this town  
and I hope you wouldn't mind if I showed you around,  
so when you go to certain places you'll be thinkin of me.  
We got people to meet and many places to see(hey)  
Mmmmm I'm really diggin your lips  
but be careful where you walkin when you're swing them hips.  
I'm kinda concerned you'll be causin a crash  
with your traffic jam booty heads  
pausin so fast (hey)  
I wouldn't trade you for the world I swear it.  
I like your hair in every style that you wear it,  
and how the colors coordinate with your clothes  
from your manicured nails to your pedicured toes (Whoo...Oh yeah)_

Aang:  
_The fancy cars,  
the women and the caviar,  
you know who we are,  
cuz we're pimpin all over the world.  
The fancy cars,  
the women and the caviar,  
you know who we are,  
cuz we're pimpin all over the world._

Sokka:  
_You hear the song so dance,  
don't always think I'm tryin to get in your pants  
Cuz see me my pimpin's in 3D.  
I'm takin you places you only see on TV.  
Tryin to show you how you livin is trite,  
how many guys you know can bring the Travel Channel to life?  
One day we in the South Pole swervin drivin,  
next day we in the sun on Kyoshi Island.  
If you wit me ain't no time to sleep  
'specially at wet willy's on Lake Laogai's beach  
but I drop you off and pay you no attention  
if I make it to Bumi's earthbenders convention.  
Then, jump in the car and just ride for hours,  
makin sure I don't miss the homecoming at Howard.  
From the land to the sea.  
there's plenty women to see,  
so if your ass don't show up it's more women for me._

_Oh yeah..._

Aang:  
_The fancy cars,  
the women and the caviar,  
you know who we are,  
cuz we're pimping all over the world.  
The fancy cars,  
the women and the caviar,  
you know who we are,  
cuz we're pimping all over the world._

Sokka:  
_I'm in Ba Sing Se at Azula's parade,  
then at night I'm in Sozen drinkin hand grenades.  
Outnumbered by the dozens at the Guitarfest,  
those friggin hippies all the women tryin to show me their chests.(hey)  
I'm in the Great Divide spendin massive bucks  
while the ladies all beggin me to WASH IT UP!  
I had sad beginnings cuz on girls I was short  
now it's all happy endings at the Village Resort.  
I used to think that it was way too cold,  
til I went to the North Pole and saw some beautiful hoes  
I hit Cresent Moon Isle every year with Appa,  
then fly to over the sea  
to get a taste of Omashu.  
Katara's always hatin'  
Cuz the girls are all dead sexy in the Fire Nation.(But where the best at?)  
Ain't no need in even askin bro  
the best women all reside in the South Pole and that's real.(Whoo...Oh yeah)_

Aang:  
_The fancy cars,  
the women and the caviar,  
you know who we are,  
cuz we're pimping all over the world.  
The fancy cars,  
the women and the caviar,  
you know who we are,  
cuz we're pimping all over the world._

Sokka:  
_Sing it girls (girls)_

Suki, Yue, Ty Lee:  
_The world, the world, the world_

Sokka:  
_Pimpin pimpin pimpin,  
ladies and gentlemen as we ride out,  
could we have all the real pimps,  
Please put both of your pinky fingers high in the air,  
now ladies look around wit me, lets see if  
We can weed some of these out,  
cause it's no way that all these  
could be pimpin,  
If you happen to see a brotha wit two sweat patches up under his arms,  
look like he been swimmin  
In shoulder height water,  
please tell them  
put your hands down,  
if you smell like you been  
At work all day  
on Appa  
please put your hands down,  
now look up at the pinky fingers that are still in the air,  
if you see him ashy around the knuckles,  
like the dude washed half of his hands and lotion three quarters of his body,  
please say put yo hands down,  
if your bag does not match your belt,  
you are not pimpin,  
if you are dancin on the dancefloor  
and you look to  
Your left and your right and there is not a woman in sight,  
guess what  
you guessed it you are not pimpin,  
if your water kinda looks green and tastes gross,  
you might be suckin on frog juice.  
That's why it's 3 coppers a glass! Put your hands down.  
Now look down. Now I need everybody just to  
pull up your pants legs one time.  
Okay, you see the guy with no shoes? NOT PIMPIN!  
Sorry. Unless...you're part of that "Hippie" entourage.  
If you don't have a ponytail... you're not pimpin... hey ha_

_

* * *

_

That's it! I'll post if you post (a review).

The Zutara Critic XD

Review!!!!

V


	2. Oh Snap

This is a Parody of Oh Snap by Fergie, cuz we all know Azula's soooo like that. Mai, Ty Lee, and the Dai Li make appearances.

Disclaimer: Don't own A:tla or Oh Snap. Just insane. That is all.

* * *

Dai Li:  
_Oh snap (oh snap)  
Oh snap (oh snap)  
Oh snap (oh snap)_

Azula:  
_Are you ready for this?_

Dai Li:  
_Oh snap (oh snap)_

Azula:  
_Ohhhhh  
It's me, Azula  
The Queen!  
Ty Lee!_

Ty Lee:  
_Azula, what's up, baby?_

Azula:  
_When I walk into the room, step aside.  
Part the seas, don't be havin' me in the line.  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine.  
I'm Azula, and me love you long time_

All my girls get down on the floor,  
Back to back, drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho,  
'Cause you know  
I don't give a fuck, so here we go!

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee:  
_How come everytime you come around,  
My Fire Nation bridge, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire, Fire, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire Fire, we goin' down like…_

_How come everytime you come around,  
My Fire Nation bridge, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire, Fire, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire Fire, we goin' down like…_

Azula:  
_Now As The drinks start pouring,  
And my speech start slurring,  
Everybody start looking real good._

_Ginseng tea got your girl feeling loose.  
Now I'm wishin' that I didn't wear these shoes. (I hate heels)  
It's like everytime I get up on the dew,  
Paparazzi put my business in the news._

_And I'm like get up out my face, (oh snap)  
'fore I turn and shoot fire in your face. (oh snap)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste. (oh snap)  
You got that?  
I got the bass._

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee:  
_How come everytime you come around,  
My Fire Nation bridge, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire, Fire, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire Fire, we goin' down like…_

_How come everytime you come around,  
My Fire Nation bridge, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire, Fire, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire Fire, we goin' down like…_

Azula:  
_Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Azula love em' long time  
My girls support right?_

_Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do  
Me like a bullet type you know they comin' right  
Azula love em' long time  
My girls support right?_

Azula:  
_When I come to the club, step aside.  
Pop the seats, don't be hatin' me in the line.  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine.  
I'm Azula, and me love you long time_

_All my girls get down on the floor,  
Back to back, drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho,  
'Cause you know  
I don't give a fuck, so here we go!_

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee:  
_How come everytime you come around,  
My Fire Nation bridge, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire, Fire, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire Fire, we goin' down like…_

_How come everytime you come around,  
My Fire Nation bridge, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire, Fire, wanna go down like,  
Fire, Fire Fire, we goin' down like…_

* * *

R & R por favor! Or else gives Joo Dee smile

The Zutara Critic XD

V


	3. Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman

Parody 3. Katara tells everyone off with the help of the now-crackhoe Britney Spears. She _used_ to be good.

Disclaimer: Dont own the song or the cartoon. Hate writing this disclaimer. It will burn.

* * *

Katara: You were supposed to join the friggin gang Zuko!

Zuko: I miss daddy! WAAH!

Katara (glaring at Zuko):   
_I used to think  
I had the answers to everything,  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always go my way, yeah...  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize...  
_  
(turns to audience)

_I'm not a girl,  
Not yet a woman.  
All I need is time,  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between._

Katara: Sokka, I'm a master waterbender. There's no need to protect me anymore.

Sokka: Riiiiiight.

Katara (glaring at Sokka):  
_I'm not a girl,  
There is no need to protect me.  
It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own.  
I've seen so much more than you know now,  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes.  
_

(turns to audience)

_I'm not a girl,  
But if you look at me closely,  
You will see it my eyes.  
This girl will always find  
Her way.  
_  
_I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe).  
Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah).  
All I need is time (All I need),  
A moment that is mine (That is mine),  
While I'm in between.  
_  
_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time (All I need),  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between.  
_  
_I'm not a girl,  
Not yet a woman._

_

* * *

_

R & R por favor!

T.Z.C XD

V


	4. Sexy Back

Parody 4 i think. Zuko, with the help of Justin, gives one to his fan girls. And Iroh.

Disclaimer: dont own song or cartoon. sob twitch

* * *

Zuko: THIS IS FOR ALL THE FANGIRLS!!!

Katara: (glares at fangirls and they all shrink into oblivion)

Aang: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ded

Zuko:  
_I'm bringing sexy back _

(points to Jet and Haru)  
_  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special whats behind your back  
So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge  
_  
_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave _

(Katara dancing in the audience, water whip at the ready)  
_  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

Take em' to the chorus

Iroh:  
_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
_  
_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

X6  
_  
Get your sexy on_

Zuko:  
_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave _

(Jun dancing in the audience, whip at the ready)  
_  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

Take em' to the chorus

Iroh:  
_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
_  
_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

X6  
_  
Get your sexy on_

Zuko:  
_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys watch while I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact  
__  
Take em' to the chorus  
_  
Iroh:  
_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
_  
_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

X6

_Get your sexy on_

Zuko: Come on Katara, let's go get a smoothie.

Iroh: (takes off shirt and starts disco dancing)

Everyone: MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

R & R por favor!

T.Z.C XD

V


	5. Lonely

Parody 4, or is it 5? Aang is the last air nomad! Poor Aangie.

Disclaimer: don't own the song or the cartoon, which by the way is NOT manga. it's a cartoon drawn like manga.

* * *

Aang:

_Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I have nobody for my own.  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely,  
wish I had someone to call on the phone. _

I'm a soldier, a lonely soldier,  
Away from home through no wish of my own.  
That's why I'm lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I wish that I could go back home.

Ty Lee: Poor ickle avykins! He has to save the world all by his itsy bitsy self.

Azula: Ty Lee, what have you been smokin'?

Ty Lee: …mumble mumble Sokka… mumble mumble cactus… _  
_

Aang:_  
Letters, never a letter,  
I get no letters in the mail.  
I've been forgotten, yeah, forgotten,  
Oh how I wonder how is it I failed. _

I'm a soldier, a lonely soldier,  
Away from home through no wish of my own.  
That's why I'm lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I wish that I could go back home

Aang: sob cry

Toph: Oh Aang, don't be so sad. I'll cheer you up! Turn that frown upside down sweetykins! OOC JOO DEE SMILE

Aang: Toph, WHAT have you been smokin'???

Toph: mumble mumble Sokka… mumble mumble cactus… mumble mumble dare…

Aang: OoOoOoK….. Wanna go make out? Devil grin

Toph: still OOC okey dokey sweety pie!

(Toph and Aang get on Appa and fly into the sun)

Everyone else: …

* * *

T.Z.C XD

Review Por Favor!

V


	6. Girlfriend

Parody 6. Jin attempts to sing Girlfriend, thanks Avril!

Disclaimer: don't own, don't ask.

* * *

Jin: Now It's my turn! turns to Zuko, who's tied to a chair

Jin:

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I know that you like me _

_No way, no way _

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I want to be your girlfrie-_

Katara: shoots Jin with a sawed-off shotgun

(unties Zuko)

Zuko: Come on baby, lets go.

Zuko & Katara: get on Appa and ride into sunset

Aang: habitual spazz WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE??!!!!!?!?!

Everyone: mumble mumble Sokka… mumble mumble cactus…

* * *

TZC got to go to class now.

XD

Review!


	7. Sweet Escape

PARODY! This one came to me in my sleep. Woot.

Disclaimer: if i owned either of these, do you honestly think i'd be writing fanfiction?

* * *

Jet:

_Whohoo, yeehoo_

_Whohoo, yeehoo_

_Whohoo, yeehoo_

_Whohoo, yeehoo_

Azula:

_If I could escape _

_I would, but first of all let me say _

_I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way _

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor _

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator _

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold _

_If I could escape _

_And re-create a place as my own world _

_And I could be your favorite girl _

_Forever, perfectly together _

_Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? _

_If I could be sweet _

_I know I've been a real bad girl _

Suki: Tell me about it.

Earth King: I know, right?

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt _

_Forever, we can make it better _

_Tell me boy, Now wouldn't that be sweet? _

_Sweet escape _

Jet:

_I wanna get away, to our sweet escape_

Azula:

_You let me down _

_I'm at my lowest boiling point _

_Come help me out _

_I need to get me out of this joint _

_Come on, let's bounce _

_Counting on you to turn me around _

_Instead of clowning around let's look for some common ground _

_So baby, times getting a little crazy _

_I've been getting a little lazy _

_Waiting for you to come save me _

_I can see that you're angry _

_these lyrics found on _

_By the way that you treat me _

_Hopefully you don't leave me _

_Want to take you with me _

_If I could escape _

_And re-create a place as my own world _

_And I could be your favorite girl _

_Forever, perfectly together _

_Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? _

_If I could be sweet _

_I know I've been a real bad girl _

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt _

_Forever, we can make it better _

_Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? _

_Sweet escape _

Zuko: I don't get it, is Azula on crack?

Katara: Did you not get the whole cactus juice thing?

Jet:

_Whohoo, yeehoo_

_Whohoo, yeehoo_

_Whohoo, yeehoo_

_Whohoo, yeehoo_

Azula:

_If I could escape _

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor _

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator _

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold _

_If I could escape _

_And re-create a place in my own world _

_And I could be your favorite girl _

_Forever, perfectly together _

_Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? _

_If I could be sweet _

_I know I've been a real bad girl _

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt _

_Forever, we can make it better _

_Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? _

_Sweet escape _

Azula: Let's go have angry sex.

Jet: Cool. I'm gettin' laid.

(They walk into room, and find Katara and Zuko there already)

Jet: Nice.

Katara: water whips Jet into oblivion

Azula: Hey! shoots lightning at Katara, but misses

Zuko: Hey! Don't do that to my yin! Agni Kai at sunset.

Azula: No. Go die.

Jet: is having seizures on the floor

* * *

TZC XD

R & R POR FAVOR PLEASE!


	8. Cupid's Chokehold

Next Parody! Yay Sokka's love song!

Disclaimer: dont own the song or the characters. just use em.

* * *

Sokka: 

_Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da_

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
Katara I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend_

_And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'_

_I mean she even cooks me blubber cakes  
And fizzy water when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is_

_We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my tribe makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun_

_(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

Suki: Get a lot of WHAT, Sokka?

Sokka: eh heh

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son_

_And I know you heard the last song about the girl that didn't last long  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)_

_I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)_

_It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure_

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
cabbage selling man bite his tongue  
I'm not done  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
Man I swear  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song  
But movin' on  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
And we can be together for three hours  
Not sayin' one word  
And I would still cherish every moment  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here_

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

Suki: Aww Sokka!

Ty Lee: Didn't you die?

Suki: ded

Sokka: EVERYTHING I TOUCH DIES!!!!!

* * *

T.Z.C XD 

R & R POR FAVOR!!


	9. Umbrella

This one is a sweet Mai Lee.

Disclaimer: dont. just dont.

* * *

Ty Lee:  
_You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
_  
_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) _

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ..  
_  
_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) _

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) _

_You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because .._

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) _

It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me...

Mai: monotone Thanks Ty Lee, I love you too.

Ty Lee: Yay! hugs

Mai: sigh

Azula: What about me?

Ty Lee: You're kind of – oh wait a sec - poke poke at Azula evil.

Azula: I WILL DESTROY YOU! nothing happens Oh crap.

Mai: smiles and drags dart arm up slowly 5, 4, 3, 2…


	10. Ur Hand

Toph, Katara and Suki go clubbin' but they're not lookin for dates tonight – thanks for the help Pink.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar or ur hand. Just twist them to form real life portraits of my mind. Lolz.

* * *

Katara: 

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh _

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh _

Toph:

_Check it out _

_Going out _

_On the late night _

_Looking tight _

_Feeling nice _

_It's a ck fight _

_I can tell _

_I just know _

_That it's going down _

_Tonight _

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them _

_At the bar six shots just beginning _

_That's when ... put his hands on me _

_But you see _

_I'm not here for your entertainment _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second _

_I was fine before you walked into my life _

_Cause you know it's over _

_Before it began _

_Keep your drink just give me the money _

_It's just you and your hand tonight _

Suki:

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh _

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh _

Katara:

_Midnight _

_I'm drunk _

_I don't give a fuck _

_Wanna dance _

_By myself _

_Guess you're outta luck _

_Don't touch _

_Back up _

_I'm not the one _

_Alright _

_Listen up it's just not happening _

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends _

_Just let me have my fun tonight _

_I_

_I'm not here for your entertainment _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second _

_I was fine before you walked into my life _

_Cause you know it's over _

_Before it began _

_Keep your drink just give me the money _

_It's just you and your hand tonight _

Suki:

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh _

_Break break _

_Break it down _

_In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks _

_To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck _

_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see _

_So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

Toph: You know who you are, High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Suki:

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment _

_No _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second _

_Just stop and take a second _

_I was fine before you walked into my life _

_Cause you know it's over _

_Know it's over _

_Before it began _

_Keep your drink just give me the money _

_It's just you and your hand tonight _

_It's just you and your hand _

All:

_I'm not here for your entertainment _

_No no no _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second _

_Just take a second _

_I was fine before you walked into my life _

_Cause you know it's over _

_Before it began _

_Keep your drink just give me the money _

_It's just you and your hand tonight _

_Yeah oh_

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko (in the club): Hey babes, there's a party in our pants and you're all invited.

Katara: whips water out of pouch

Suki: pulls out golden fans with lightning quick speed

Toph: creates huge rock fists, with metal brass knuckles

Aang: meep! flies away on air scooter

Zuko: uhh… disappears in a burst of flame

Sokka: yelling at Aang and Zuko NOT FAIR! I CAN'T BEND! to girls Daa… look behind you! flees

* * *

XD TZC gracias!

REVIEW POR FAVOR!

ahora! NOW! joo dee smile


	11. When You're Gone

Sweet and short Taang song, futurefic when they're married. Big thanks to Avril.

Disclaimer: don't own either. IT BURNS!!!

* * *

Toph: 

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_I haven't felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_are lyin' on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_these lyrics found on _

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_I ??? forever_

_I know we were_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

Aang: Aww Toph!!!! I love you so much!

Toph: Yeah whatever twinkletoes, just br- br- I love you too.

(ride together off into sunset)

Iroh: still naked Aww, young love.

* * *

XD TZC sorry i haven't uptdated in a while, school sux?

Any song/shipping requests? put it in a review! YAY!


	12. Beautiful Liar

WOOT SECONDARY CHARACTERS! And thanks bey-once and Shakira for this lovely song.

Disclaimer: Would i be writing fanfiction if i owned either of these?

* * *

Song:  
_Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played_

Jin:  
_Song sing it, Song sing it_

Song:  
_Jin sing it, Jin sing it (hey)  
_  
Jin:

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

Song:

_I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

Jin:  
_He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar_

Song:

_Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about  
_

_You never know_

Jin:

_Why are we the ones who suffer_

Song:

_I have to let go  
_

Jin:

_He won't be the one to cry  
_  
_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar_

_  
_Song:

_Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

_I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_

Jin:

_I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again_

Song:

_I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_

Jin:

_You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

Song:

_You never know_

Jin:

_When the pain and heartbreak's over  
_

Song:

_I have to let go  
_

Jin:

_The innocence is gone _

(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar

_  
_Song:

_Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar _

Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed

_  
_Jin:

_And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
_

Both:

_But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame  
_

Jin:_  
(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar_

_  
_Song:

_Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

Both: glare at Zuko

Haru: I was told by Katara to meet her here… (looks around) Where is she?

Both: SQEE! tackle Haru

Haru (with Song on one arm and Jin on the other): to Zuko Tell Katara I say hi!

Zuko: Aren't I supposed to be the sexy one?

Fangirls: foam

Zuko: Katara?

(Fangirls get closer)

Zuko: KATARA????!?!?!?! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! flee

* * *

XD XD XD

Love this story. Any suggestions POR FAVOR REVIEW!!

The Kataang Critic gasp PSYCHE GOTCHA!


	13. Summer Love

Jet loves singing to Azula. Thank you Justin Timberlake – WE LOVE YOU!!! (at least I do)

Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters, or I'd be dining with the sexy back prince right now.

* * *

Jet:

_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down_

_Saw you switchin' lanes girl_

_Pull up to the red light, lookin' right _

_Come here, let me get your name girl_

_Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like_

_Let me pick your brain girl_

_And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame girl_

_But let me show you 'round, let me take you out_

_Bet you we could we could have some fun girl_

_'Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way you wanna run girl_

_But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings_

_Do it how you want it done girl_

_And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

Azula: love is overrated. (sees Jet shirtless)

I FRIGIN LOVE YOU BABY!!! WOO! NOW THE PANTS!!!!!

Jet:

_Come on and lemme show you 'round_

_Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun girl_

_'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down _

_Any way you want it done girl_

_Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone_

_Rappin' 'til we see the sun girl_

_Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the one girl_

_Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night_

_I know how to do it insane girl_

_'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop_

_Make you wanna say my name girl_

_Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees_

_Can't get you off my brain girl_

Azula: BEG HARDER!

Jet:

_But who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

_'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

_The summer's over for the both of us_

_But that doesn't mean we should give up on love_

_You're the one I've been thinking of_

_And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

_'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

Jet: What the hell am I doing singing? ded

Azula: (screams in a fit of rage, but then calms down and smiles maliciously) Long Feng, I am in dire need of some help for target practice.

Long Feng: Uh oh…

* * *

The Zutara Critic XD

R & R por favor!


	14. Lost Without You

YAY! First Taang one wit hAang, I think. Thank u Robin Thicke for this brasilian jazz samba, i love it! I thought it would be perfect for Aang because its floaty and airbender-ish.

Disclaimer: IF I owned Avatar or Robn Thicke, I'd be a character on Avatar. Named Squee.

* * *

Aang:

_I'm lost without u _

_Can't help myself _

_How does it feel _

_To know that I love u baby _

_I'm lost without u _

_Can't help myself _

_How does it feel _

_To know that I love u baby _

_Tell me how u love me more _

_And how u think I'm kooky baby _

_That u don't want nobody else _

_U don't want this guy u don't want that guy u wanna _

_Touch me when u see me _

_Tell me how u love my body _

_And how I make u feel baby _

_U wanna roll with me u wanna hold with me _

_U wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me _

_I just love 2 hear u say it _

_It makes a man feel good baby _

_Tell me u depend on me _

_I need To hear it _

_I'm lost without u _

_Can't help myself _

_How does it feel _

_To know that I love u baby _

_I'm lost without u _

_Can't help myself _

_How does it feel _

_To know that I love u baby _

_Baby you're the perfect shape _

_Baby you're the perfect weight _

_Treat me like my birthday _

_I want it this way I want it that way I want it _

_Tell me u don't want me To stop _

_Tell me it would break your heart _

_That u love me and all my dirty _

_U wanna roll with me u wanna hold with me _

_U wanna fly away foverer on Appa with me _

_I just love To hear u say it _

_It makes a man feel good baby _

_I'm lost without u _

_Can't help myself _

_How does it feel _

_I'm lost without u _

_Can't help myself _

_How does it feel _

_To know that I love u baby _

_'Cos you may tell me every morning _

_Ooooooh Alright babe _

_Aaah yeah _

_Oh baby _

_Oh Darling _

_Ahh yeah _

_I'm lost without u _

_Can't help myself _

_How does it feel _

_To know that I love u baby _

_I'm lost without u _

_Can't help myself _

_How does it feel _

_To know that I love u baby _

_Ooooh Yeah _

_Oh baby _

_Oh darling _

_Ah yeah. Right _

_Oh baby _

_Oh darling _

_Oooh Hoo baby. _

_All right, right right_

Toph: That was… nice.

Aang: WOOT!

* * *

XD

The Taang Critic, for Today

LOVED IT? REVIEW! SHOW SOME SUPPORT!


	15. Love is a Crazy Thing

Toph and Pink are such a perfect combo, cuz there's both hardcore, blunt, and baddass. TAANG LOVE SONG! WOOT!

Disclaimer: Even though I don't own em, I still love em.

* * *

Toph:

_I never thought I'd find someone _

_But you came along and made me see _

_That you were the only one for me _

_Boy I love you constantly _

_You are my love my only love _

_Baby my heart belongs to you _

_Be with me don't play with me _

_If you want love just let me know _

_Love love is such a crazy thing _

_Never understood the way I was supposed to feel _

_Is this love for real? _

_Love love is such a crazy thing _

_Never understood the way I was supposed to feel _

_Is this love for real? _

_(Love for real) _

_I've dreamed of someone like you before _

_But I never though I'd get the chance _

_To romance to someone as sweet as you _

_I hope you feel the same as I do _

_You are my love my only love _

_Baby my heart belongs to you _

_Be with me don't play with me _

_If you want love just let me know _

_Love love is such a crazy thing _

_Never understood the way I was supposed to feel _

_Is this love for real? _

_Love love is such a crazy thing _

_Never understood the way I was supposed to feel _

_Is this love for real? _

_(Love for real) _

_You are my love my only love _

_Baby my heart belongs to you _

_Be with me don't play with me _

_If you want love just let me know _

_Love love is such a crazy thing _

_Never understood the way I was supposed to feel _

_Is this love for real? _

_Love love is such a crazy thing _

_Never understood the way I was supposed to feel_

_Is this love for real? _

_(Love for real) _

Aang: I love you too, Toph.

Toph: U wanna go make out?

Aang: SUPER HAPPY AVATAR FACE

* * *

XD

The Zutaang Love Square Critic (lolz)

Review POR FAVOR!


	16. I'm a Flirt

OMG SOOOO SORRY! I lost my muse, and couldn't really think of anything. Suggestions would ROCK MY WORLD!!! tanky tanky

This is I'm A Flirt with Sokka, Jet and Zuko, nd some very angry womenfolk.

Disclaimer: don't own neither of them.

* * *

Katara, Suki, and Azula are sitting in the middle of the room watching their boyfriends perform

Katara (to Suki and Azula): I wonder what their singing?

Suki: It's probably something about us. You know how attached they are.

Azula: It's a good thing they don't know we're here then, we'd probably just make them nervous.

Katara: Ooh it's starting!

Sokka:  
_I'm A, I'm A, I'm A, I'm A Flirt  
Soon As I See Her Walk Up In The Club (I'm A Flirt)  
Winkin Her Eyes At Me, When I Roll Up On Them Dubs (I'm A Flirt)  
Sometimes When I'm With My Chick On The Low (I'm A Flirt)  
And When She's Wit Her Man Lookin At Me, Damn Right (I'm A Flirt)  
So Homie Don't Bring Your Girl To Meet Me 'cause (I'm A Flirt)  
And Baby Don't Bring Your Girlfriend To Eat 'cause (I'm A Flirt)  
Please Believe It, Unless Your Game Is Tight And U Trust Her  
Then Don't Bring Her Around Me 'cause (I'm A Flirt) _

Suki: twitches

Now Swear To Tell The Truth  
And The Whole Truth  
When It Comes To Girls I Be Pimpin Like I Supposed To  
Rollin Like I Supposed To  
Shinin Like I Supposed To  
In The Club, Messin Wit Honeys Like I Supposed To  
I Don't Understand It When A Playa Bring His Girlfriend To Club  
Dancin All On The Floor Wit His Girlfriend In The Club  
And Wonder Why All These Playas Tryin To Holla At Her  
Just Soon As She Go To The Bathroom, Playa I'm Goin Holla At Her  
A Dog On The Prowl When I'm Walkin Through The Mall  
If I Could Man I Probably Would Mess Wit All Yall  
Yeah, Yeah Homie U Say She Yo Girlfriend  
But When I Step Up To Her I'm Be Like Cousin  
Believe Me Man, This Is How Them Playas Do It down South  
And Plus We Got Them Playette Flirters down South  
Now The Moral Of The Story Is Watch ur chick  
'cause Hey I'm dark, Handsome, I fight Plus I'm cool And (I'm A Flirt)

Azula: Haha Suki yer boyfriend's a man hoe!

Suki: Azula, look up.

Jet:  
_Hey Homie, If U Ain't Gettin No Money  
U Better Keep Her Away From Me Ya Dig. _

Well If U Love Ya Girl  
And Wanna Keep Ya GIrl  
Don't Be Walkin Up And Askin Me To Meet Ya Girl  
'cause I'm Well Enough A Flirt When I Speak To Girl  
She Winked Her Eyes On The Slide  
I Seent U Girl  
Better Treat Your Girl Right  
'cause Another Man Will  
Better treat Ya Girl LIke Another Man Will  
'cause U Leave Your Wife  
And I See Ya Wife  
That Be For Real  
How Long U Think That's Finna Be Ya Wife  
Well I'm Livin The Life  
You Just Gettin It Right  
Your Old Lady Look At Me  
'cause U Ain't Hittin It Right  
She Probably Used To Like U  
'cause U The cactus-drinkin Type  
That's Until I Came Along  
And Put Some Jet In Her Life  
Wanna See what she doin to me  
I Noticed She Was Checkin Me  
And Diggin The Ice  
And If I Get That Tonight  
Better Hit That Twice  
I Can Even Make Her Mine  
If I Hit That Price  
You Know Smack That Thang  
Sit That Right  
Hop on that dresser  
Yeah That's Right  
Pullin On Her Hair  
Like We Gettin In A Fight  
Yeah I Know It's Kinda Tight  
But It'll feel Just Right

Azula: twitches

So If Yo Girl Sexy  
And She Test Me  
Don't Be Upset G  
'cause U Might Catch Me  
Tryin To Catch A Glance Up Her Skirt  
We Playing In My Vert  
Then If I See Her And I Like Her Then I'm A Flirt

Katara: Zuko couldn't… he's much to shy to… WTF?????!!!!

Zuko:  
_When I Pull Up To Club  
All The Shawties Be Like (Damn 28's)  
Then I Be LIke Girl U Know Just Who I Am (Don't Hate)  
Say I Done Fell In Love Wit A Stripper Yall  
All I Do Is Flirt With Her, And I Get Them Draws  
And I Don't Need No Help, I Got It Down Pact  
Prinec Zuko Was Born To Flirt Now U Can't Down That  
Now I'm Flirt With Her Whether I'm In Or Out Of Town  
That's Why They Call Me Zuko Bend Her Ass Down  
I be like  
Como te llama lil momma  
Me llama Pain  
What Is Yo Name  
I'm Feelin Yo Vibe  
And I'm Hopin U Feel The Same  
I'm A Wink My Eye And Let U Know I Got The Game _**(A.N. lolz he has 1 good eye)**_  
When I Pass By I Know Exactly What U Say  
He's So Fly  
And He's So Cool  
Hey Shawty(Hey Shawty)  
What It Do  
He Mad 'cause I'm Lookin But I Already Touched Her  
I Got Yo Boyfriend Mad 'cause (I'm A Flirt)_

Katara: ground starts to quake

Suki (to Azula): but she's a waterbender….

Sokka:  
_I'm A, I'm A, I'm A, I'm A Flirt  
Soon As I See Her Walk Up In The Club (I'm A Flirt)  
Winkin Her Eyes At Me, When I Roll Up On Them Dubs (I'm A Flirt)  
Sometimes When I'm With My Chick On The Low (I'm A Flirt)  
And When She's Wit Her Man Lookin At Me, Damn Right (I'm A Flirt)  
So Homie Don't Bring Your Girl To Meet Me 'cause (I'm A Flirt)  
And Baby Don't Bring Your Girlfriend To Eat 'cause (I'm A Flirt)  
Please Believe It, Unless Your Game Is Tight And U Trust Her  
Then Don't Bring Her Around Me 'cause (I'm A Flirt) _

It's The Remix  
Now If U Walk Up In The Club  
Wit A Bad Chick  
And She Lookin At Me  
Then I'm Gon Hit  
Man Jackin For Chicks  
I Tried To Quit  
But I'm Playa Homie  
So I Had To Hit  
While U Buyin Her Drinks (In The Club)  
Actin Like U (In Love)  
Stunnin Like U (All Thug)  
We Was (Switch Numbers)  
She Lookin At U When I Walk By  
U Turn Yo Head, She Wink Her Eye  
I Can't Help If She Checkin For A Platinum Type Of Guy  
She Be Callin Me Daddy, And I Be Callin Her Mommy  
She Be Callin U Sokka, When Yo Name Is Tommy  
I Don't Know What Yall Be Thinkin  
When U Bring Em Round Me  
Let Me Remind U That I Am The King Of W.T  
Do U Know What That Means  
That Means If U Love Yo Chick  
Don't Bring Her To The VIP  
'cause I Might Leave Wit Yo Chick  
Just Keepin It Real  
It's A Playa's Field  
Don't Take No Chick To The Club When U Just Met Her  
'cause I'm Flirt Wit Her (Right)  
He Gon Flirt Wit Her (Right)  
And If She lookin Dat Good wow  
She Gon Flirt Wit Her

Sokka, Zuko, Jet:  
_I'm A, I'm A, I'm A, I'm A Flirt  
Soon As I See Her Walk Up In The Club (I'm A Flirt)  
Winkin Her Eyes At Me, When I Roll Up On Them Dubs (I'm A Flirt)  
Sometimes When I'm With My Chick On The Low (I'm A Flirt)  
And When She's Wit Her Man Lookin At Me, Damn Right (I'm A Flirt)  
So Homie Don't Bring Your Girl To Meet Me 'cause (I'm A Flirt)  
And Baby Don't Bring Your Girlfriend To Eat 'cause (I'm A Flirt)  
Please Believe It, Unless Your Game Is Tight And U Trust Her  
Then Don't Bring Her Around Me 'cause (I'm A Flirt)_

Fangirls: AAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! panic attacks

Sokka: Thank you ladies, feel free to leave your numbers at the door with – SUKI???

Suki: FANS

Azula: LIGHTNING

Katara: ground shakes as water seeps through

Zuko (to Jet): but she's a waterbender... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jet: HA! I'm Wearing RUBBER jeans!

Azula: blue fire

Jet: crap

Sokka, Zuko Jet: AHH!!! get pulverized

ded

Katara, Azula, Suki: Well, let's get some smoothies.

* * *

R & R por favor! TZC XD


	17. Make Me Better

Sorry people i've been really busy with finals and everything. Thanx for all the hits - i'm working on two reviewer-submitted songs and should post soon. If you want a song, PM me or review THANKS!

Zuko in his spiritually healed state is thanking Katara for her kindness and healing abilities, and even he and Sokka are getting along! GASP!

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or Make me better (thanx fab and neyo)

* * *

Sokka:  
_I'm a movement by myself  
but im a force when we're together  
mami I'm Good all by myself  
but baby you, you make me better.  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
_  
Zuko:  
_You plus me, it equals better math  
your boy a good look but she my better half  
im already bossing, already flossing  
but why have the cake if it aint got the sweet frosting?  
(ya ya ya ya) keeping me on my A-game  
(wha wha wha wha) without having the same names  
(they they they they they) they may flame --  
(buh buh buh buh) but shorty we burn it up  
the sag in my swag. pep in my step  
daddy do the gucci  
mami intercepts  
guess it's a "G" thinq..  
whenever we swing, ima need lorretta scott if im gunna be king.  
_  
Sokka:  
_I'm a movement by myself  
but I'm a force when we're together  
mami I'm Good all by myself  
but baby you, you make me better.  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better _

First things first  
I does what I do  
but everything I am, she's my improved  
i'm already boss, im already fly  
but if I am a star, she is the sky  
(ah ah ah) and when I feel like im on top  
(she she she) she give me reason to not stop  
(eh eh eh eh) and though im hot  
(to to to) together we burn it up

Zuko:  
_she heals all cuts  
I'm fire, she's ice  
when Katara come around, I clean up nice  
dynamic duo, batman & robin.  
whoever don't like it, its that mans problems  
(eh eh eh) and when I feel like im tired, (ma ma ma) mami be taken me higher  
(uh uh uh uh uh) I'm on fire, (buh buh buh) but shorty we burn it up._

Katara: Well, steam does burn worse than fire.

Sokka:  
_I'm a movement by myself  
but I'm a force when we're together  
mami I'm Good all by myself  
but baby you, you make me better.  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better_

_beside every great man, you can find a women like a soldier  
holding him down_

Suki: FINALLY! HE GETS IT!

Zuko:  
_she treats me like a Lord, watches for the hit  
she checks where I go, even watches who I'm wit  
the right when I'm wrong, so I never slip  
show me how to move, that's why I never trip  
and babygirl you so major, they should front page ya  
Agni bless the parents who made ya  
Burn anybody who hate the way that we burn it up_

Sokka:  
_I'm a movement by myself  
but I'm a force when we're together  
mami I'm Good all by myself  
but baby you, you make me better.  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better  
you make me better_

Katara: AAWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suki: AWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Katara and Suki drown Zuko and Sokka in smoochies)

Iroh: YAY GRANDBABIES!

* * *

XD

The Zutara Critic

R & R por favor!


	18. Everyone's a Little Bit Racist

Wow I was on Sabbatical. Here's the next part, Everyone's a Little Bit Racist, by Avenue Q. Also, the 4 or so songfics I had written were deleted when my brother crashed our computer, which is now in the Salvation Army. Anyway, thanks for the patience.

* * *

Zuko:  
Say, Katara, can I ask you a question?

Katara:  
Sure!

Zuko:  
Well, you know Pakku of the Water Tribe upstairs?

Katara:  
Uh huh.

Zuko:  
Well, he's Water Tribe, and you're Water Tribe.

Katara:  
Right.

Zuko:  
You're both Water Tribe.

Katara:  
Yeah.

Zuko:  
Are you two related?

Katara:  
What?! Zuko, I'm surprised at you! I find that racist!

Zuko:  
Oh, well, I'm sorry! I was just asking!

Katara:  
Well, it's a touchy subject.  
No, not all Water Tribe people are related.  
What are you trying say, huh?  
That we all look the same to you?  
Huh, huh, huh?

Zuko:  
No, no, no, not at all. I'm sorry,  
I guess that was a little racist.

Katara:  
I should say so. You should be much more  
careful when you're talking about the  
sensitive subject of race.

Zuko:  
Well, look who's talking!

Katara:  
What do you mean?

Princeton:  
What about that special Water Tribe Healing School you told me about?

Katara:  
What about it?

Zuko:  
Could someone like me go there?

Katara:  
No, we don't want people like you-

Zuko:  
You see?!

_You're a little bit racist.  
_  
Katara:  
_Well, you're a little bit too._

Zuko:  
_I guess we're both a little bit racist._

Katara:  
_Admitting it is not an easy thing to do..._

Zuko:  
_But I guess it's true._

Katara:  
_Between me and you,  
I think_

Zuko & Katara:  
_Everyone's a little bit racist_  
_Sometimes.  
Doesn't mean we go  
Around committing hate crimes.  
Look around and you will find  
No one's really color blind. _

Sokka: Except Toph.

Toph: pwns Sokka

_  
Maybe it's a fact  
We all should face  
Everyone makes judgments  
Based on race._

Zuko:  
Now not big judgments, like who to hire  
or who to buy a cup of tea from -

Katara:  
No!

Zuko:  
No, just little judgments like thinking that Foggy Swamp Tribe members should learn to speak proper English!

Katara:  
Right!

Zuko & Katara:  
_Everyone's a little bit racist  
Today.  
So, everyone's a little bit racist  
Okay!  
Ethinic jokes might be uncouth,  
But you laugh because  
They're based on truth.  
Don't take them as  
Personal attacks.  
Everyone enjoys them -  
So relax!  
_  
Zuko:  
All right, stop me if you've heard this one.

Katara:  
Okay!

Zuko:  
There's a bison going down and there's only  
one safe escape. And there's an Air Monk, a Fire Sage...

Katara:  
And an earthbender!

Toph:  
Whatchoo talkin' 'bout Katara?

Katara:  
Uh...

Toph:  
You were telling an earth bender joke!

Zuko:  
Well, sure, Toph, but lots of people tell earthbender jokes.

Toph:  
I don't.

Zuko:  
Well, of course you don't - you're an earthbender!  
But I bet you tell non-bender jokes, right?

Toph:  
Well, sure I do. Those stupid non-benders!

Zuko:  
Now, don't you think that's a little racist?

Toph:  
Well, damn, I guess you're right.

Katara:  
_You're a little bit racist._

Toph:  
_Well, you're a little bit too._

Zuko:  
_We're all a little bit racist._

Toph:  
_I think that I would  
Have to agree with you._

Zuko & Katara:  
_We're glad you do._

Toph:  
_It's sad but true!  
Everyone's a little bit racist -_

Okay!

Katara:  
Okay!

Zuko:  
Okay!

Toph:  
Okay!  
Bigotry has never been  
Exclusively Fire Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaation!

Zuko, Katara, & Toph:  
_If we all could just admit  
That we are racist a little bit,  
Even though we all know  
That it's wrong,  
Maybe it would help us  
Get along.  
_  
Zuko:  
Oh, Holy First Avatar do I feel good.

Toph:  
Now there was a fine upstanding earthbender!

Zuko:  
Who?

Toph:  
The first Avatar.

Katara:  
But, Toph, the first Avatar was a waterbender.

Toph:  
No, the first Avatar was an earthbender.

Katara:  
No, the first Avatar was a waterbender.

Toph:  
No, I'm pretty sure that the first Avatar was an earthbender-

Sokka:  
Guys, guys...the first Avatar was a girl!

Katara and Toph:

WHAT?!!

Aang:  
Hey guys, what are you steaming about?

Toph:  
Sexism!

Aang:  
Darn it Sokka! You said something stupid, didn't cha?

Meng:  
AANG! Come back here!  
You take out lecycuraburs!

Zuko:  
What's that mean?

Aang:  
Um, recyclables.  
Hey, don't laugh at her!  
How many languages do you speak?

Katara:  
Oh, come off it, Aang!  
Everyone's a little bit racist.

Aang:  
I'm not!

Zuko:  
Oh no?

Aang:  
Nope!

_How many bending-challenged wives  
Have you got?  
_  
Meng:  
What? Aang!

Zuko:  
_Aang, that phrase is very tender!  
The term for them is now non-bender!_

Meng:  
_I know you are no  
Intending to be  
But calling me bending-challenged -  
Offensive to me!_

Aang:  
I'm sorry, honey, I love you.

Meng:  
And I love you.

Aang:  
But you're racist, too.

Meng:  
Yes, I know.  
_Earth Kingdom has all  
The money  
And Fire Nation has all  
The power.  
And I'm always bothered  
With earthbender who no shower!  
_  
Zuko:  
Me too!

Katara:  
Me too!

Toph:  
Hey! EARTHBENDER HERE!!!!

All:  
_Everyone's a little bit racist  
It's true.  
But everyone is just about  
As racist as you!  
If we all could just admit  
That we are racist a little bit,  
And everyone stopped being  
So PC  
Maybe we could live in -  
Harmony! _

Meng:  
Evlyone's a ritter bit lacist!

* * *

Reduce! Reuse! Recycle!

But the most important R is REVIEW! YAY!

The Zutara Critic (back in town, bebe!)

V


	19. Piece of Me

YAY! I give you two because I'm a bad person. I want to try and reach 100, but with my laziness that will probably take like 10 years. I just knit (knitted?) a bag for my friend for her birthday - I would like to publish that accomplishment because I am so cool. Britney Spears, supposedly bipolar, gives Zuko a song he can relate. Thanks for readin, folks.

Disclaimer: (for the last chappie too): I have a million dollars for every Avatar: The Last Airbender/Britney Spears: Piece of Me/Avenue Q: Everyone's a Little Bit Racist thing I own. Now explain to me why I'm broke.

* * *

Zuko:

_I'm Mr. Banished Fire Prince since I was 13  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Crescent Isle  
They still gon put pictures of my scar in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me…_

_I'm Mr. bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and capturing the avatar  
And with a scar  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
you want a piece of me?  
_  
_I'm Mr. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Oh my God that Zuko's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Ozai wants to see you later'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Now he's loyal; he's a traitor'  
(You want a piece of me)_

Azula: You're so conceded Zuko.

Zuko: emotes

_I'm Mr. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with Azula  
Who's always flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
End up in Agni Kai  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me…_

_I'm Mr. 'Most likely to get caught caught for bein' the Blue Spirit'  
When serving tea, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's war in the world  
I mean, please, do you want a piece of me? _

I'm Mr. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Oh my God that Zuko's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Ozai wants to see you later'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Now he's loyal; he's a traitor'  
(You want a piece of me) 

_I'm Mr. Banished Fire Prince since I was 13  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to Crescent Isle  
They still gon put pictures of my scar in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me…_

_You want a piece of me? _

I'm Mr. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Oh my God that Zuko's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Ozai wants to see you later'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Now he's loyal; he's a traitor'  
(You want a piece of me) 

_I'm Mr. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Oh my God that Zuko's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Ozai wants to see you later'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mr. 'Now he's loyal; he's a traitor'  
(You want a piece of me)_

_Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me _

Oh yeah

Oh yeah 

Katara, Mai, Jin, Song: Oh yeah.

Kool Aid Man: OH YEAH!

Zuko: …

…

…

Bye!

* * *

Lame. But REVIEW! ANYWAY!

The Zutara Critic

V


	20. Paralyzer

I am the laziest fan alive. Well, this is dedicated to the Western Air Temple (Episode 3.12) so it obviously contains spoilers. Katara's so badass!!!

Disclaimer: I do not freakin own Avatar, nore do I own Paralyzer by Finger 11. Duh.

In case you're slow, WATCH OUT!!! SEASON THREE SPOILER AHEAD!!!!!!!!!! (WELL, ONLY EPISODE 12!!! BUT STILL!!!!)

* * *

Zuko:  
_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This place has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

Katara: You might have everyone else buying your "transformation," but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past.

Zuko:  
_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you _

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
I think we will hopefully  
Leave in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place  


Katara: So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore.

Zuko:  
_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you (x3)_

Katara: Because I'll make sure your destiny ends, Right then and there. _**Permanently!  
**__  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you (x2)_

Zuko: (fears Katara)

_

* * *

_

Okay, you know what to do!

TZC D

Review! Por favor PLEEZ!

It's right there. Push it. You know you want to. DO IT!


	21. The Great Escape

Here's a request from zutara-is-tru-luv. Hope you like it, and thanks for the review!  
To all of the people I have neglected, i'm sorry. I'll get on your requests right away!

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar or The Great Escape by Boys like Girls, Avatar would probably have this sone in one of their fight scenes. Has it happened yet? Then do you think I own either of these things?

This is inspired from the Day of Black Sun (Part 1): This would be the night before the invasion.

* * *

(Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph, spending their last night together before the Day of Black Sun. Everyone's sad. Then Katara, upset by what she sees, gets up.)

Katara:  
_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
__Are all belongings in shopping carts  
__It's goodbye  
__But we got one more night_

Aang:  
_Lets get drunk and ride around  
__And make peace with an empty town  
__We can make it right_

Toph:  
_Throw it away  
__Forget yesterday  
__We'll make the great escape  
__We won't hear a word they say  
__They don't know us anyway_

Sokka:  
_Watch it burn  
__Let it die  
__Cause we are finally free_

All:  
_Tonight_

Katara and Aang:  
_And tonight will change our lives  
__It's so good to be by your side  
__But we'll cry  
__We won't give up the fight_

Toph and Sokka:  
_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
__And they'll think it's just cause were young  
__And we'll feel so alive_

All:  
_Throw it away  
__Forget yesterday  
__We'll make the great escape  
__We won't hear a word they say  
__They don't know us anyway  
__Watch it burn  
__Let it die  
__Cause we are finally free  
__Tonight_

(A room in the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko has his epiphany.)

Zuko:  
_All of the wasted time  
__The hours that were left behind  
__The answers that I'll never find  
__They don't mean a thing tonight_

_Throw it away  
__Forget Yesterday  
__I'll make the great escape  
__I won't hear a word they say  
__They don't know me anyway_

(Back to the Aang Gang's encampment.)

All:  
_Throw it away  
__Forget Yesterday  
__We'll make the great escape  
__We won't hear a word they say  
__They don't know us anyway  
__Watch it burn  
__Let it die  
__Cause we are finally free tonight_

All: Woo! We're gonna BEAT OZAI!!!!!

Ozai: Nope.

All: Aww.

* * *

So, there. Thanks for the request, zutara-is-tru-luv!

Review, like zutara-is-tru-luv, and maybe, if i like the song, i'll do a fanfic for it. Let's reach 100!!!

TZC (REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!!!)


	22. Thnks fr th Mmrs

This is a request from lee(i'm a girl ()- sorry for the half a year delay. I hope you like it! Inspired from Avatar Season Three - The Puppetmaster.

Disclaimer: Duh. (Don't own Tnks Fr th Mmrs, Fall Out Boy, or Avatar: TLA. DUR!!)

Inspired from The Puppetmaster, so if you haven't seen that episode, i suggest you go see it... ... wait for it... ... ... wait for it... ... NOW!!!!

* * *

Katara:  
_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
__(it sent you to me without wings)  
__Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
__In case God doesn't show  
__(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
__And I want these words to make things right  
__But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
__Who does he think he is?  
__If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys_

Zuko: WTF? Why is KATARA emoting?

Aang: It's the full moon. It's when her powers get so strong that she can… bloodbend.

Zuko: HIDE MEEEE! SHE GON KEEL MEEEE!!!!

Katara:  
_One night and one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Even though they weren't so great  
__It tastes like death only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Thanks for the memories  
__See it tastes like death only sweeter  
__Ohhhhhh_

_Been looking forward to the future  
__But my eyesight is going bad  
__In this crystal ball  
__It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
__When you look into the past (look into the past)  
__One night stand. (One night stand, off!)_

Sokka: Sigh… I wish I could make her feel better. Too bad it's the anniversary of Mom's death today.

Katara:  
_One night and one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Even though they weren't so great  
__It tastes like death only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Thanks for the memories  
__See, it tastes like death only sweeter  
__ohhhh_

_(They say) I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
__In random caves, collecting my own pains  
__Get me out of my mind  
__Get you out of those clothes  
__I'm a line away  
__From getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)_

Zuko: Okay, never mind. I like where this is going.

Katara: (summons army of woodland creatures and a huge wave)

Zuko: squeek.

Katara:  
_One night and one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Even though they weren't so great  
__It tastes like death only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Thanks for the memories  
__See, it tastes like death only sweeter_

_One night and one more time (one more night, one more time)  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Even though they weren't so great (even though they weren't so great)  
__It tastes like death only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time (one more night, one more time)  
__Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
__Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
__See, it tastes like death only sweeter_

Katara: EMOTING

Sokka, Aang, Zuko: Awwwwww. (From a distance)

* * *

Thanks for the request, lee(i'm a girl ()! Sorry I didn't get to it sooner, but I didn't have inspiration.

TZC - REDUCE! REUSE! RECYCLE! REVIEW!


	23. Big Black Horse and a Cherry Tree

Request from the Laughing Pheonix. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own the cartoon or the song.

[/crappy intro

* * *

Ty Lee:  
_(woo-hoo, woo-hoo) [throughout the whole song_

Mai:  
_Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
__So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
__I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
__With a ostrich horse and a cherry blossom tree._

_I felt a little fear upon my back  
__He said "Don't look back, just keep on walking."  
__When the ostrich horse said, "Hey lady!" (When the ostrich horse said, "Look this way")  
__Said, "Look this way, will you marry me?" (Said, "Hey, lady, will you marry me?")_

Sokka: …!?!?!?!?!?!...

Aang: This song is AWESOME! GO MAI! WOOT!

Mai: (death glare)

Mai:  
_But I said no, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
__No, no, no, no-no-no  
__I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_And my heart hit a problem, in my early life,  
__So I stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
__But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done it,  
__And it won't forgive me after all these years_

_So I sent it to a place in the middle of nowhere  
__With an ostrich horse and a cherry blossom tree.  
__Now it won't come back, 'cause it's oh so happy  
__And now I've got a hole for the world to see_

Zuko: No kidding.

Mai: (death glare)

Mai:  
_And it said no, no, no, no-no-no  
__Said no, no, you're not the one for me  
__No, no, no, no-no-no-no  
__Said no, no, you're not the one for me_

Ty Lee:  
_Not the one for me_

Mai:  
_Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,  
__You're not the one for me  
__No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
__You're not the one for me_

Ty Lee:  
_(Do, do, do, do)_

Mai:  
_Well I was  
__Ostrich horse and a cherry blossom tree  
__I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
__Ostrich horse and a cherry blossom tree_

_(Ostrich horse and a cherry blossom tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me (fade out)_

Mai: I'm so pitiful… I should just kill myself!

Everyone else: Awwww… Mai… Mai…. C'mon…. Mai…. C'mon… n-no… don't do that…..

Mai: (death glare)

* * *

I hope you like it, The Laughing Pheonix. I'm working on your other song. Sorry I took so long!

TZC (REVIEW NOW! because I see you.)

D


End file.
